¿existe la felicidad?
by mew nekochan
Summary: esta es una historia sobre la amistad, no tiene los personajes de gakuen alice pero fue inspirada en ese anime por la amistad de mikan y hotaru que ni la distancia las separo. espero que les guste y valoren a sus amigas y amigos porque una frase muy importante es que la verdadera amistad es difícil de hallar pero fácil de perder.
1. Chapter 1

¿Existe la felicidad?

La verdad no sabía cómo empezar pero lo he logrado esta es la segunda vez que escribo y my primera historia no era tan buena que digamos pero en esta historia me esmere para que les gustara, esta se basa en la amistad y sus lasos, aquellos que hacen que las amigas se perdonen y siempre estén juntas, esta historia no es como las típicas en las cuales dos amigas súper unidas se pelean y al final se reconcilian, esta es sobre un pequeño grupito lleno de peleas pero a la vez amor y amistad, pueden encontrarlas en fanfiction , y son creadoras de emocionantes o graciosas historias como por ejemplo el diario de una lombriz, esa historia es fascinante les recomiendo que la lean .bueno prepárense para impresionarse con una historia y por favor no se les olvide comentar para yo saber que puedo mejorar en mis historias o que cambio de la historia para su gusto, por favor dejen ideas las esperare con ansias.

Enero

Desde hoy empieza el conteo para regresar al colegio en febrero, por decirlo de otra forma no estoy muy motivada para entrar a estudiar pero si para ver a mis amigas, me imagino que se preguntaran que como es que no las vi en vacaciones y la respuesta es, porque todas se fueron por su lado en vacaciones por los viajes, aunque ya sabemos que en el colegio nos vamos a reencontrar y por eso es la emoción, mis amigas por whatsapp me han informado que nuestro lazo de amistad va a ser roto por un lado y nos separaremos de una de nuestra querida amiga, eso es lo peor, una separación de cierta forma es inaceptable y no la logramos convencer de no cometer ese error lo bueno es que no se ha confirmado si sucederá o no y por ello podemos estar tranquilas por ahora, perdón soy una completa perdida vivo en el mundo de la luna y hasta que alguien no me aterrice no bajo de ella, queridos lectores se me ha olvidado por completo presentar a mis amigas( los nombres han sido modificados para que su verdadera identidad no sea revelada), mi mejor amiga se llama Mioko es una niña hiperactiva como yo, le fascinan los dulces y no le da pena ser una niña alocada, y eso es lo que la hace especial, con ella la puedes pasar súper bien y vivir cosas alocadas, otra amiga se llama Nicat ella es muy tímida pero una vez la conoces es toda una cotorra y a decir verdad admiro la confianza que ella te puede brindar, a pesar de hablar todo el tiempo ella pasa buenos ratos junto a ti y es bueno pasar tiempo de calidad con ella, otra integrante de nuestro pequeño grupo es Katami es una verdadera deportista y tiene un gran espíritu , le encanta jugar futbol y tenis y es muy amigable, y por ultimo Anavi ella habla de cualquier tema pero en lo que más se destaca es en los videojuegos, ella es una persona gentil y siempre te está apoyando, si te va mal en algo ella esta hay para darte fuerzas y es alguien positiva, si necesitas apoyo te recomiendo a Anavi.

BUENO CHICOS PERDON POR ESTE CAPITULO QUE ES MUY CORTO MIL DICULPAS LO CONTINUARE CUANDO TENGA TIEMPO Y HAY LES DEJO CON LA INTERROGANTE DE CUAL SERA EL PROBLEMA QUE ROMPERA SU LASO DE AMISTAD, LOS DEJO CON LA DUDA HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

RECUERDEN VOTAR POR EL NOMBRE DE LA PROTAGONISTA EN LOS COMENTARIOS, ESTOS SON LOS NOMBRES PARA QUE VOTEN

Kokoro

Mizuki

Hikari

Kazumi

Naomi

Izumi

Y hay 2 apodos por los que no me decido también pueden votar por uno de ellos o ninguno, son:

tomohisa (su significado es amistad eterna)

pola (es el apodo que me pusieron mis amigas)

ninguno (prefieren que en la historia solo se menciones el nombre)

Espero que les haya gustado este fragmento de mi historia espero sus comentarios y sus votos hasta el próximo capítulo; si tienen preguntas sobre este capítulo con gusto se las responderé en los comentarios, si tienen algún inconveniente con la historia por favor coméntenlo con respeto.


	2. Chapter 2

GRACIAS POR LOS VOTOS EL GANADOR HA SIDO MIZUKI…..AHORA SE PUEDE CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA

LOS VOTOS HAN SIDO POR ANITA 5867 Y ATENEA


End file.
